Daughter of mine
by lolululaladidah
Summary: *Spoilers* for "A good man goes to war". After "Lets kill Hitler" the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River have a celebratory meal together in the Tardis and an image in Amy and Rory's heads just won't go away.Takes place over  a few days too.C3 quite lovey ;
1. Daddies little girl

Daughter of mine:

Disclaimer: Doctor who and everything related to it, characters etc… belongs to the BBC. I own nothing but this story.

Summary: *Spoilers* for "A good man goes to war".

After "Lets kill Hitler" the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River have a celebratory meal together in the Tardis and an image in Amy and Rory's heads just won't go away. Takes place over a few days too.

"So, we defeated an army, saved a child and got back in time for tea" River laughed, "All in a days work Ms Song…or should I say Miss Pond?" The doctor grinned. "I think we'll stick to "Song" for now dear, don't want to freak the parents out too much more do we?" she giggled, "yeah…how do you think they're handling the idea?" "well lets see, they're having to put baby me to bed so that they can have dinner with adult me without causing a paradox and potentially destroying the universe…so pretty well I think." a slight hint of sarcasm there which, judging by the playful tickling she received after, the Doctor didn't fail to pick up on. A minute passed and the Doctor had positioned himself on top of River to "optimise tickling potential" as he put it when River pointed this out, although he did mention in a flirtatious whisper that he wouldn't have minded substituting the tickling for something else(…).

It was at the point where the Doctor was whispering in Rivers ear that Amy and Rory walked in. This sight was not unusual when River was aboard the Tardis so Amy and Rory had already gotten over the embarrassment of walking in on awkward situations but now that River was their daughter the embarrassment had returned with a vengeance!

Neither of them really knew how to feel about it so they both went and sat down to eat but when neither the Doctor or River moved to sit back down Rory couldn't help himself *cough*cough*…nothing….*COUGH COUGH* ….nothing…"HEY! Parents in the room here guys SERIOUSLY?" Rory turned to Amy "Nice work Amy! You know for two people who're _supposed_ to be intelligent they're a bit slow aren't they" he said sarcastically, "I don't think their minds were really focussing on us Rory" Amy whispered in reply, "EWWWWWWWW!".

"Well …err, shall we eat?" said the Doctor after a rather long awkward pause, "Yes that sounds like a good idea!" Rory replied quickly.

After another long pause Rory felt like he had to say something "So, River, you're twenty years older than us and you're our daughter…that's not weird in any way…" "imagine how I've felt when you've been asking me what to do and how to get out of things, slight role reversal there" she smiled, trying to make the situation less weird "but anyway, if _that's _all you find weird then it shouldn't take you too long to get used to the idea" she moved towards the Doctor again placing her head on his shoulder and felt his hand brush away a stray hair on her face, the sensation of his touch causing her to smile like a sixteen year old school girl. "What else should I find weird…?", "oh Rory" Amy sighed, smiling inwardly at her husband naivety, "What?"….silence… "OH MY GOD….YOU'VE HAD SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER!".


	2. Oops i did it again!

"..!" RORY YELLED, getting up as if to start a fight with the Doctor. This was not good, not good at all, a few months ago the Doctor could've taken Rory in a fight without taking a scratch but now…Rory was all…Roman soldiery and you know…swordy! The Doctor decided to try and do some damage control before Roman soldiery swordy man became protective fathery swordy man…it was worth a shot.

"Well yes...but if it makes you feel better I was very good!…I was good wasn't I River?" he asked, now slightly insecure at the thought "oh don't worry my love, you were and _will be_ better than good" she winked in a teasing way. He returned to Rory only to find that saying this had only worsened the situation, "What?…I WAS good…she JUST said that she ENJOYED it!" the Doctor really couldn't understand why Rory was still so angry…or why Amy and River were rolling around on the floor in fits of hysterics and pointing at him! *trying to stop laughing* "Uh-**hum**! Doc-Doctor *giggles* I-I _really _d-d-don't think that your tech-BAHA! *laughing again* …that your technique in the bedroom has **anything **to do w-with why he wants to kill you!*more laughing!* Amy struggled to get out the words but she thought her point was clear. "Well WHAT then? I…I…I'm always…gentle!…so that's nice!…Err…I always use protection!…" "…well apart from in the alley way behind this posh restaurant we go to on our third date…" "River?…" "uhhum but that hasn't happened yet so…not relevant!" River blushed, realising she'd just described one her most intimate moments with the Doctor in front of her parents, "…Mummy and Daddy don't wish to know these things…you're still our little baby remember?… And YES, that pun was intended….OH! Does my wit go unnoticed now?" …silence….Rory picked up his sword and uttered one word of warning to the Doctor "Run!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all that could be heard down the corridor as Rory chased the Doctor around the TARDIS, sword in hand, ready to take a swipe at him at the first chance.


	3. Do you wanna touch?

Do you wanna touch?

**A slightly soppy, lovey scene but there's still some laughs in there:**

*3 hours later and back in the control room*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH RORY STOP!… I would just like to point out that the first time it happened…for me…I didn't know she was your daughter!…and more to the point YOU didn't know she was your daughter!" "THAT'S not the thing I have a problem with, you're 909! And she's, well to me she's 1 DAY OLD!" "She's 48 NOW!", Rory clenched his fist and made a move to punch the doctors face

"WOOOOOOOOOW Rory darling there's no need for violence…look, how about you go get ready for bed and I'll make us both your favourite hot chocolate…I'll use mint!" she smiles "fine! But you know he…" "yes Rory" "with Riv…" " I know dear now go to bed" she sighed, "sorry about that Doctor, he's taking his new father role very seriously" she laughed "I know, he chased me for three hours!" "was it three hours? I hadn't realised, River parked the TARDIS on Oxford Street, we went and did some shopping. You like Rivers new dress? I thought I'd treat my little girl on our first mother daughter shopping trip" As the Doctor turned towards River, whom he hadn't realised was stood by the controls, he failed to notice the wink that Amy sent towards River.

The Doctors jaw dropped, River was in a strapless, skin tight, short dress which had a ruby red base with a flower pattern sewn in black. She looked gorgeous! "Err…I'll just go to bed…then…" whispered Amy "yeah, whatever…Wow! River you look AMAZING!" his eyes just couldn't stop roaming her body as he approached her. "You think so?" she said closing the remaining distance between them enough to allow their bodies to touch slightly but not too much.

Her sly but sexy grin was almost too much for him to bare, but if you can't beat them…"oh yes… gorgeous!" he whispered in her ear with his own sly grin on his face. He gently pushed her up against the controls placing his hands on her thighs. River loved it when he did this, every the "dominating gentleman" as she called him, forceful but sweet. "You're beautiful" he whispered as he trailed sweet kisses from the bottom of her neck finally reaching her mouth, he kissed her with all the passion of a man newly in love and she responded with the same force. This was her Doctor, the man she loved more than anything but had so few special moments with.

As the situation got more and more heated he picked her up gently and placed her on the TARDIS floor. Remembering a mental note he'd taken hundreds of years before he telepathically asked the TARDIS to play some romantic music quietly in the background, well he wanted it to be a special moment for a special woman.

The TARDIS however, misinterpreted the term "romantic music" played the Joan Jett version of "Do you wanna touch?". Breaking the kiss the Doctor nearly shouted "I said ROMANTIC music! Could you play something a little bit softer PLEASE?" at this the TARDIS started playing "Can you feel the love tonight" from The Lion King, "from one extreme to the other…great" he said sarcastically "Sorry River, I was trying to be romantic" he said, downhearted "Thank you for making this even more special than it already was". She kissed him again, leaving all worries about ruining the moment behind him.

Soon their passionate kiss developed into something more substantial. River had managed to remove the Doctors bow tie and braces in minutes and were well on their way to removing his shirt. The Doctor had one hand underneath her dress running up and down her left thigh and the other cupping her right breast as he trailed searing kisses along her collar bone. After his shirt was on the floor the doctor removed Rivers dress, taking in every inch of the beautiful woman that he could in the process and soon there was nothing between separating them. There movements totally in sync, and both of them completely in tune with the others needs the Doctor entered her, slowly at first but picking up his pace once she'd indicated to him that it was ok, faster and faster until they both reached their climax and could go no further.


	4. Queen of noise

Queen of noise

*Amy and Rory's POV on their way and in bed*

"But he…" "yes Rory" "How could…?" "It's awful I know…" "but how can you be so calm about this?" Rory's voice was getting higher and higher as he spoke, "Maybe because everyone APART from YOU can see that he worships the ground she walks on and would NEVER hurt her!" Amy nearly cried. "I know but it's HIM a-and OUR CHILD!, it's…it's_ weird_" he shuddered "Well you're going to have to get your head around it because according to River she's going to be here for a while this time and they're going to be being "coupley" in the TARDIS AND they get married!." she reminded him. "DON'T say…THAT!" Rory shuddered "CHRIST RORY! She's 48!" "SHE WAS STILL BORN YESTERDAY!"

Just then they heard the sound of metal rattling loudly "what was that?" asked Rory, "I don't know, do you think everything's ok?" said Amy, "not sure, I can go and check if you like?" Rory offered, slightly nervous that something was wrong, "that's a good idea, you do that and I'll wait out here" Amy replied "so flipping…Scottish" Rory smiled.

Rory approached the console room quietly, figuring it was better that he wasn't seen or heard by whatever may or may not be in there. As he slowly crept towards the entrance he realised that the noise of metal had not only intensified but had been joined by the sound of someone panting quite loudly, when he reflected on this moment later he realised he probably should've seen that as a sign not to go in but at the time his brain was telling him to go in so he could reassure his wife afterwards. The sight he was met with his mind was most definitely NOT prepared for!

"The Doctor….River….having….on floor!" was all he could get out before he started muttering "why did I have to see that?" over and over again. "What? What's wrong?" Amy asked, slightly worried, but Rory could still only mutter the same thing. "Fine I'll take a look for myself then"

*1 minute later*

"That was disturbing and I am now permanently mentally scarred….so is it bad that pretty much all I can think now is that I really want us to do it in there at some point? It looks _really _fun!"


End file.
